It was just a game of chess right?
by J. P. Murphy
Summary: What could have changed if the Dark Lord came back in 1992 at the ending of Harry's first year? Rating just for being on the safe side, nothing too strong inside
1. It was just a game of chess right?

The HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm just publishing this for fun.

What could have changed if the Dark Lord came back in 1992 at the ending of Harry's first year?

The air was heavy with anticipation, Ron had proved them before that he was a budding chess master, never the less his experience in the game showed and apparently Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall enchanted this chess set with her 57 years of experiences as an excellent player, and she still had some lessons that she could impart on a 12 year old Ronald Bilius Weasley. Here it was the moment of truth and Ron immediately understood defeat.

Every single thought in defeat passed through his mind, someone, must probably the greasy haired git of Potions Teacher Severus Snape, was just a few chambers ahead of them stealing the Sorcerer Stone for his own gain and that scared de pants out of him. His friends, just like he, were part of this game, and in defeat collateral damage was expected, so their health was also on the line. His friends had already done their part, Harry with the brooms and Hermione… Hermione was on a league of her own she had literally already saved their lives and dragged them all the way up to this point, and then… then there was him the best chess player of the group, the strategist and the looser.

However he was a Gryffindor, and oh! how they love to charge ahead with disregard of their own wellbeing for the sake of everyone but mainly of their loved ones, and Ron knew in that instant that although he may love his family without doubt, Harry and Hermione were on their own separate place all on their own they were his chosen brother and sister, he made the choice in that instant. So cutting his loses he started to strategize how to lose with minimum casualties.

He took a deep breath and mustering all of his courage procured a smile "Hey guys, it's going to be all right, we already lost but I will keep you safe" He moved his own piece, a knight, it's versatile and perfect for offence, although in this case it was proving useful in defence by blocking the pathway of the opposite bishop that would be in perfect position to make a check mate in just two movements, coincidentally by moving it also helped to protect the vulnerability in which Hermione was.

With this move they just had to wait "Ron what's the matter? We lost?" suddenly Harrys voice cut through the silence, he had a bewildered expression that matched his tone "What about the stone?" All of them knew that they were the only ones left that could be there on time. The last line of defence had fallen and Harry really couldn't blame Ron, after all they were just first years, besides if he was nowhere near Ron's level in chess what was actually his chances at this or even more real beating his head of house at chess, he held no illusions.

Then it happened, apparently the mind set in this opponent had a rather aggressive and definitive strategy so it attacked the read headed leader of the opposition "Ron!" Hermione cried in desperation knowing full well that it could have been her, her logical mind told her that she should stay in her square on the chess board, however the sorting hat is never wrong, never ever, and Hermione proving why she was part of the lion's den jumped right after her red headed friend.

Harry watching the slowed down scene in his own square from halfway across the board, had the opportunity to observe just as the defecating material made contact with the proverbial fan.

The chess pieces all understood one thing, there was a cheating penalty, and all rules were off and so they began defending the territory just as they were programed to by enchantments. Every single chess piece drew their weapons and turned towards the door forming a barrier that protected the entryway, barricading the only way forward.

Harry made a run for his friends hoping that everything was all right with Ron, having suffered an attack and Hermione being in the middle of all the pieces shifting… Just as he made his way over to them he could see that they were all sweaty and grim but there was no blood in sight, it still didn't confirm their safety but it was a start "Are you guys all right?" was the logical inquiry.

Hermione turned to him with determination written all over her childish features "He's all right, but we have to get him moving in case there's something wrong, you know… Internally" That sent Harry in a twist. The decision was an easy one, on one hand there was figure out a way to get past through the chess pieces warding the door with a liability in the form of Ron's unconscious body. On the other hand they could go back up from the way they came and fetch help for Ron and just maybe this time someone would believe them and prevent the thieve from escaping Hogwarts.

"You are right 'Mione he needs help and so do we, it's time to accept our loses and regroup, maybe this time they'll believe us. I mean I'm sure these aren't the only wards protecting this place" And with that both friends made the return journey through the already beaten trials. Helping each other along the way making sure no one got any more hurt and levitating Ron's body with utmost care along the way.

Upon the stairs leading to the trap door were the Cerberus was sure waiting for them they were really nervous, I mean how were they supposed to charm an object to make music from the inside of the trap door, or what if Fluffy was asleep on top of said door. So really quiet they climbed up the stairs leading to their probable doom, the closer they got the louder an instrument playing could be heard.

It was a flute and they recognised it instantly "Hagrid!" Harry shouted as soon as the door opened, he took a look at his surroundings and understood it might not have been the best of ideas as Hagrid was distracted in the middle of putting Fluffy back to sleep. Thankfully his experience with his 'Puppy' proved effective as he kept playing the tune lulling the beast. Meanwhile Hermione levitating the rest of the golden trio got out of the secrete passage and finally to the safety of the third floor of the main part of the school.

They took notice of their surroundings and besides Hagrid playing the flute so Fluffy could be kept in a calm state there was also both Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and his Deputy Minerva McGonagall with looks of astonishment. Surprised that three just recently out of first year students were coming back from a room where they knew was a Devil's Snare, one of the deadliest plants in the wizarding world, and if they remembered correctly there was a large amount of it down there.

"Headmaster!" Harry shouted as soon as he saw the venerable old man "We couldn't make it. We weren't able to pass through one of the tests, He's there! Down there stealing the Stone! Snape is…!" In that moment the door to the chamber opened and having his cloak billowing behind him as always was none other than Severus Snape, disproving every belief that the golden trio had about the man being the one after the Stone.

"I assure you Potter" he said with disdain "that I have been cooperating the whole time with keeping the peace in the hallways as is my duty" He sneered at the two conscious and one unconscious Gryffindor students and with palpable glee he added "And I must say, students out of their common's after curfew in a explicitly forbidden part of the castle" by now he was sporting an exotic Severus Snape small smile. Everyone knew he hated this three lion's above any other student at Hogwarts, and that was something.

"I assure you Severus, that these three students have a pretty reasonable explanation for their deed's this evening" Dumbledore's voice interrupted Snape's moment of joy "I believe they have evidence that in fact there is a trespasser in the hidden chambers below us" This had the immediate effect of waking the golden trio out of their stupor, so as is reasonable both of them began their tale at the exact same time in the exact same tone of voice just altering here or there the order in the contents of their stories. Making it really hard for the four adults in the chamber to understand a single thing.

"One at a time!" came McGonagall's expression with the common authority she commanded over her lions.

This prompted both friends to have a quick nonverbal exchange which consisted in Harry looking at Hermione pleadingly knowing full well that she would be the one to better explain their actions tonight "We tried to warn the teachers but they weren't available so we had to take the matter in our own hands, we knew that with you gone tonight, and the return home just around the corner, this was the best chance for the burglar to steal the Philosopher's Stone" Ignoring for a moment the teachers various looks of awe and indignity she pushed through "Ever since we got to this room there have been signs that the traps have been bested an enchanted harp in this room, the key with its broken wings already easy to spot when we got to the room, the debris from a previous chess match played"

"And that's it" She looked disappointed at herself, she wasn't able to beat the whole obstacle course "We lost the game of chess and Ron got hurt so we made sure he was immobilized and we made our way back thinking that maybe we would be listened to this time around" They were sporting twin looks of apologetic regret and kept staring at the floor, so they missed the proud looks that crossed three of their teachers faces, for one being as young as eleven years old to beat traps set up by fully qualified instructors was a great feat.

"If you excuse me I must go ahead and face the damage done and most probably the crook that has visited us tonight" The grey haired headmaster intoned and made his way to the trap door, "I would thank you Minerva if you could take care of things up here" he added as he was going down the stairs to what he hoped was not a situation as bad as he expected it to be. Meanwhile the head of the lion's started inspecting her charges and was convinced that they needed a more professional opinion.

"Up to the infirmary you go, report to madam Pomfrey directly and have her make you a whole physical if it's necessary" She sent all three of them and kept the Slytherin head of house and the grounds keeper company. Just as the trio was making their way out of the door, the thieve having camouflaged himself with the disillusionment charm took the opportunity as a distraction and got out of the open trap door and towards the edges of the room. Waiting for his opportunity to make a break for it _I can't figure out a way to get the stone from out of the mirror, I know its inside I can feel it, there was no other way I had to steal the mirror too._ The thieve known as Quirinus Quirrell better known as a professor at Hogwarts thought to himself _The master forbade an encounter with Dumbledore, he is weak and wouldn't be able to handle the old coot, so I have to leave this place before he comes back so we can restore the master to full health._

Scene break

Harry and Hermione made it to the infirmary without trouble, no prefects in the hallways and no Filch, Mrs Norris or Peeves in sight, they could still feel the tension in the air, as if the castle's sentiency was alert, it felt as if this night in particular would be in Hogwarts a History next edition. As soon as they entered the hospital wing the simple proximity wards layered in the doors to welcome in new emergencies lit up the corridor and alerted Madam Poppy Pomfrey. She came out running from her living quarters and immediately took the role that every Hogwarts student knew of 'The nesting mother dragon' she took them in as their charges instantly.

Ordering them around they settled Ron down first, and providing them first with a calming draught and instructing them to drink it up she started diagnostics on the still unconscious Ron. The result was trauma to the head and a mild concussion, so filling him up with head restoratives and a calming draught she turned to Harry and Hermione. Even as they claimed to be alright she kept checking and double checking them, asking if they hurt anywhere. Finally convinced that they were alright she got them 'proper attires for sleeping' so itchy robes for tonight it was, soon they fell asleep.

Scene break

He knew this was a special dream in an instant, so focusing on what was around he let it envelop him allowing him to fully experience what was about to come. He was running across the school grounds right pass Hagrid's hut, he had made it he had stolen the damned thing from right under that old fool's nose, and it all was thanks to those three kids, and they provided the perfect distraction for his escape. He kept running towards the doors _just a few more meters_ he kept going until he reached his destination, leaving the doors and more important the wards behind, he apparated out of there.

His dreams became the regular one's after that, flying on a broom, a feast in the great hall, chatting Hedwig up and enjoying the signs that his companion loved it.

Scene break

As he woke up he recognized the distinct familiar scent of the infirmary, he felt refreshed after a good night's sleep induced by a calming draught, he woke up and took a look at his surroundings noticing the next two beds occupied by a snoring Ron and a reading Hermione _I just hope some things never change_ he kept his inspection of the ward and noticed two girls just outside the matron's door explaining to said matron about something that he couldn't hear due to the distance. He noticed that both girls were quite cute, both of them brunette however one of them had brown hair and hazel eyes with an easy going smile and thin lips a really petite nose that looked like a pinch and really big round eyes, her hair style consisted of having it held back by a black bandana.

Then he took a look at the other visitor in the room and was suddenly floored with infatuation, he kept thinking that she was the cutest girl he had ever seen. She had rich deep black hair flowing to just beneath her shoulders cascading in soft curls, the whitest of skins the texture was that of porcelain and this contrasted perfectly with her light blue icy eyes. Her aristocratic looks painted the perfect picture with a small but straight nose, thin pink lips and narrowed big eyes she had this frown on her face as she kept explaining Pomfrey something about probably her head, at least that's what he got from her subtle mannerisms.

Both of them in school robes and that's when Harry noticed something else, the green and silver motifs of the Slytherin House embroidery on their uniforms, quickly making the connection he remembered sometimes passing by both of them in his way to classes they were always part of the Slytherin group of students however as he saw it they were always on the side lines, way away from all of the drama that always seemed to emanate when lions and snakes shared classes.

He fell back on his pillow making a soft huff which alerted Hermione that he was awake "Harry" putting aside her reading material for a while _Basic's in anatomy: a beginner's guide_ she turned to him "How are you feeling?" She scanned his face hoping to read the answer out of him knowing full well what his answer would be, noticing a hint of disappointment with a touch of confusion she kept waiting for the expected answer.

"Fine" He said this repeated word that summed up to nothing, there was no real feeling to it, and besides both were aware of what happened last night.

"I know you can't be fine Harry, I'm not fine, we failed last night it… it felt worse than getting an EE on an exam" Trust Hermione to compare life and death situations with doing not so well in a test. "I mean we don't fully know how it ended, and we did our part we made sure that the Headmaster was fully aware of the situation and left fully capable wizards to do the job they are supposed to do" This left harry with a stray thought, why was such a powerful thousand year object hidden in the school? I mean this wouldn't be the first robbery attempt that someone made on the stone, so what about the previous protections.

"I know Hermione it's just… you know I think perhaps the real identity of this burglar will be thousands of ways worse than Snape" He was nervous since turning around last night to regroup as he told them in the chess game chamber. They settled for a comfortable silence and while Hermione picked up her book again he stared of in to the nothing, thinking about what could have happened if Ron bested the game? What could have been the end result, them stopping the robber? And just as he was about to steal another glance towards the pretty girls he noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye and he saw them turning around towards the Hospital Wing door, watching their retreating backs.

Unknown to them 'The nesting mother dragon' had noticed both of them awake and as per instructions previously given to her by the Headmaster she made a quick fix for the girls that needed a head relief potion and went in to her office to alert the Headmaster that Harry was up, she went for her wand and summoning her happiest thought along with the message she wanted to send and summoned her patronus, a koala bear, fierce protectors of their cubs and fairly territorial, and banished it towards Albus Dumbledore's office.

About twenty minutes had passed and while Hermione kept reading something useful, she wanted to start on the basics of first aid and healing, Ron kept snoring loudly and Harry kept thinking about his failure last night and sometimes distracting thoughts on a black haired witch who he knew was in his year but inapproachable due to her being in Slytherin. Just then the doors to the Hospital wing swung open allowing the Headmaster through, he was wearing orange robes with little swirls of a lighter orange etched as a pattern through the material, he made his way to the last bed of the hall occupied by Harry watching the teenage boy intently along the way as if he was expecting him to burst any minute.

"I see that you find yourself in good health Harry, you should always be thankful for that" he said after a few brief instants of watching him from across the bed "I was hoping we could clarify some things while I was here, you see last night the thieve was successful in stealing not only the stone but also the Mirror of Erised a powerful enchanted object that belongs to Hogwarts inventory, I'm at loss I made sure to check every nook and cranny of the chambers but wasn't able to find anyone at all" He kept glancing to both of them, hoping to see something that he might have missed, but he already was aware that their knowledge on the matter was more limited than his.

Scene break

He had been perceiving something through the year it was just a hunch at first, he always thought following hunches was the first step in really _feeling_ ambiance magic, as it became apparent to him that there were spells camouflaging unmentionable acts of magic done in possessions to human beings and these very beings or being was inside his school the danger became apparent to him he knew said enchantments had a power requirement quite high, so as of late he felt them slip occasionally not knowing who was the person that was willing to submit himself to said semi form of living he decided to 'spring the trap' as they say and make a big announcement about him leaving the premises for a whole day, removing his presence from the castle and waited for the wards to spring.

Then as his old friend Murphy said 'Anything that can go wrong will go wrong' he had some sudden Wizengamont meeting, he just couldn't believe his luck, so making sure Minerva knew he just had to be present at the meeting and leaving all matters regarding the protections of the stone entrusted to Minerva.

Then comes the greatest enemy of every powerful hominid, hubris, in his haste to leave and his trust in his every plan and his every move he forgot to mention to his Deputy about three little Gryffs that were already in on the secret. He was aware of them getting some truths out of Hagrid the half giant had confessed to him about his slips. So he wanted them in on the secret, he might had thought of this as a test of character, a chance to observe young Harry developing with such sensitive info.

He was following the dark trail across the chamber up until the troll chamber that's when he noticed that the stench was more powerful in the chamber he just had left, this meant that the chase had already begun and he was already behind. So summoning Fawkes to him and grasping on its tail feathers he asked his faithful companion to take him towards the entrance of the school, taking a quick scan and expanding his senses he caught the trail like a hound, making his way towards the gates he got to the place where he felt an apparition trace, holding on to it with his intent firm on caching the thieve and a soft pop later and he was gone.

After five different apparition spots some of which were a tad familiar to him, like a sea side view of a cliff with an island in the middle, or a trip to Godric's Hollow he lost the trail just as he apparated over the ocean and surprised at his lack of forethought plunged in to the mass of water barely sensing a portkey trail around. Not being able to follow the trail anymore he came back to school, surprising three fully adult wizards by appearing on the opposite door that he had left from.

Oh he was in trouble, not just because he had lost the stone to some madman, but also because his mentor Nicolas was going to be pissed, he didn't even want to think about Pernelle. He had a brief suspicion of who the burglar was so ordering emergency staff meeting was de easiest way to go. He was well aware of his Achilles heel, his giving people a second chance thing, so it was Quirinus he felt that maybe the curse would be more lenient as it had been as of late and not get rid of his DADA teacher in a dramatic way this year.

What didn't add up was that Quirinus was no great mage, he had not that much power to conceal or dabble in to the dark that much, and possession was something you had to prepare your mind for, not something that a former muggle studies professor could know about. He had to unravel the mystery, this could very well be the genesis of a new Dark Lord or the coming back of a former, a Dark Lord with experience, one of the worst in recent history, one he was sure wasn't completely gone, so he had to wait out the night and check his most reliable source on information the boy who was in the infirmary once again.


	2. Going back to the muggle world

Chapter 2

The HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm just publishing this for fun.

Harry kept holding Dumbledore's gaze, feeling a slight prickle in his eye sight, maybe some pressure right behind the eyes. He was wondering what he could know that Dumbledore didn't already knew. Making a mental check of the night before, remembering how they were just behind the culprit, but that wasn't what Dumbledore wanted. "Last night felt… I don't know, really significant, after we left the third floor it was palpable, like the school was aware of the danger" Hermione stated from her bed.

"Ah! So you were able to feel it?" Dumbledore asked as if knowing full well what Hermione was referring to "The ambiance magic reacted last night because of two related events, firstly you have the Philosopher's Stone changing owners. You see a powerful artefact such as the Stone has its own sentience and forms allegiances just like any wand would, meaning that when the thieve was successful last night, it created a shift in power, a shift that hasn't been felt in six hundred years, no one alive had ever felt it except for two people, that is to say my Teacher Nicholas and his wife Pernelle the previous owners of said artefact".

"The second is Hogwarts being robbed, that has happened exactly sixteen times in previous school history, I'm afraid that the school is not fond of being deprived of one of his ancient relics. Alas the 'magicks that be' were pretty agitated and saturated last night" They both felt and mentioned said feeling to each other last night. The 'magicks that be'? Harry realized in that instant just how his existence was but a snap of fingers in the bigger picture.

He was just a school boy with no real talent, so he was approaching the subject with determination, determination to not feel so small and insignificant, those were feelings that he had left behind when his letter of acceptance came, and those feelings belonged inside his cupboard.

"As interesting as this facts may be, I'm afraid that this information is not what I was looking for" He turned his stare towards the boy with green eyes on the bed in front of him. What did the Headmaster want? They had told him of everything yesterday even their trip to the infirmary, but the only weird thing that had happened during the journey had already been covered and explained by Albus Dumbledore himself. What was he looking for? Then a thought occurred to him, something that only he knew about, remembering the weird dream he spoke up and related it to the Headmaster.

The grey haired century old Headmaster's eyes lost their fabled twinkle and kept stroking his beard in thought, there it was, the truth so simple, hidden in a child's dream, but oh so dangerous, if Harry was recalling images this clear it meant that the Dark Lord was gaining strength.

"I' fear my boy that you just revealed the real culprit in these whole shenanigans, you see for you to have such a vivid dream, in which you can recall emotion and feeling you get from your senses is no normal dream" so he was watching the future somehow? "and no you don't have a gift as a seer, I think that your dream is directly connected to your scar, It is my belief that Lord Voldemort stole the Philosopher's Stone last night, right under my nose".

Harry started panicking, if the dark wizard was getting stronger it only meant one thing for him, and that was that play time was over, his first year discovering the wonders of the magical world, making new friends, enjoying for the first time just being himself without Dursley's around would be his last quiet year at least until someone stopped the maniac. If the Dark Lord came back he was going to be the first casualty he thought or at least the first target.

"That can't be true professor, he died right?" Harry asked him his face full of fear.

"I'm afraid my boy that Lord Voldemort previously known as Tom Marvolo Riddle delved deeper than anyone before in the ancient magic and the old texts, and instead of using it as a constructive way to make things better. It latched on his already darkened soul and disfiguring not only his body but also his primal being, and along the way he achieved a sort of immortality, tainted in all senses but still there, I'm afraid what will happen now that he has such a powerful relic at his disposal".

The Headmaster let the truth settle inside his student's minds, watching how they absorbed said information in their thought process. Hermione always the scholar was thinking about this ancient knowledge and how could she get to it. On the other hand Harry was mute and unresponsive. Rage was seething inside of him, so Voldemort was alive, the one that murdered his parents, the reason he was living with muggles. The bastard dared to delve and become immortal? There was an incentive if he ever saw one, he had to plot a way to get back at him for what he did, find a way where he could get rid of the monster for the betterment of his life and of society.

Dumbledore receiving Harry's thoughts like an open hose through deliberate use of legimency on his charge, cringed on the inside, feeling the loss of innocence that was going through Harry right now, he knew this was not something he should worry about, as he was aware that these feelings stemmed from strong roots in his primal love, already aware that he was going to have to be moulded to protect himself until Dumbledore himself could pinpoint the exact way to get rid of Tom for sure, he was aware that he needed to fuel powerful sentiments inside the boy, he needed drive he needed power and most of all determination to be able to step up in the world as it was about to become.

Knowing what he had to do he consciously intensified the twinkling in his eyes and gathered strength from his core and confronted the boy in front of him "Don't fret my boy I assure you that as long as you stay within your relatives house you'll be fine, also I must urge you to start to bump up on your reading and practicing, I'm sure that over the school year I will make myself available so maybe I can aid you with a tip or two for the betterment of your technique" Dumbledore watched as Harry's face light up at the offer of help from the veneered Headmaster to aid him further in his studies "Also I must impress on you the importance of exercising caution at all times and to always have your cloak with you"

"Now that things have cleared up around here I must depart, you see I still have to inform my teacher of my blunder, Although before I depart I must impress once again on you young Harry about the importance of going to your relatives this summer and staying inside at least until we figure out what Tom's next plan is" Harry didn't need to be told twice, With a sigh the Headmaster turned towards the exit of the infirmary and left with what appeared to be heavy steps for him.

The rest of the morning was only disturbed when Ron woke up stomach rumbling and everything, they filled him in about their talk with the Headmaster, when the news about Voldemort being the thieve and perhaps an incoming return of dark times in Magical England, Ron just stared at them blank faced and kept going, although both Harry and Hermione could tell that he was eating slowly and his skin kept getting paler, maybe thinking about those few horror stories that his mum used to share with her kids intending on teaching them valuable lessons in life, he was a pureblood and as such he was magically educated since birth, this was something that neither Harry nor Hermione could relate to.

They were able to leave the hospital wing by late afternoon, with just enough time to get to the end of term feast to celebrate.

Scene Break

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore apparated in a flash of phoenix fire unto a seemingly deserted island in the middle of nowhere, all around him nothing but deep blue sea and the land platform he was in. It was big enough to fit a small house and completely made of what appeared to be just normal grey stone, he extended his senses outwards and felt for the 'hunch' he knew it to be there, then all of a sudden he got a small smile on his face and suddenly turning a sharp right he went forward and straight on to the end of the platform. Just as the platform came to an end he took another step confident that he could keep going as if he was on firm ground, as if responding to his wishes the ground started to expand with each step he took, so making his way towards the now visible smaller platform a few meters ahead he came to an abrupt end right in front of it.

It had a huge monolith like stone crafted of some kind of white mineral it depicted as a cross with a snake draped about it, as well as detached wings and a crown above it, leaning closer to the stone he started murmuring some king of hummed song, making sure his voice was making the exact same vibrations that Pernelle had taught him all those years ago. The stone suddenly glowed a deep blue light making the chiming sound of a doorbell. As the sound was made a door appeared from behind the monolith, it was about 5 meters tall with a dais made of the same white stone as the doorbell apparently, the wood was deep dark walnut deeply engraved with images that seemed to be telling a story, if you were a history fan you would be able to spot the story of Edward the third laying claim to the French Throne.

Immediately the doors opened to an equally white hallway with the same dimensions as the door, five meters tall and three meters wide. He kept going knowing that he was not trespassing and the appearance of the door was meant as a welcome in, make yourself at home we'll be right with you. He arrived to a parlour decorated in warmth earthly colour schemes brown, beige, deep red, there was a living room in the centre with all of the seats being individual except for a two piece sofa facing away from the only other door in the room. He came to a halt in the middle of said living room and conjured a really plush and comfortable looking chair for himself and sat down, if he was going to be scolded like a child he might as well do it in a comfortable seat.

After waiting for about ten minutes the doors opposite to the one he came in from opened, revealing an apparently middle aged couple, the man had deep sleek black hair with greying on the temples, his dark eyes seemed deep, like a moonless night when your eyes wont adjust to the darkness, he was dressed in smart black and red robes made of quality materials, nothing too expensive but a good choice never the less. The woman had honey blonde coloured hair with deep brown colored eyes, she was a beauty with soft delicate features and a motherly smile on her face, she was dressed in purple witches robes and a black and purple stylish hat "Brian it's always good to see you" she said. Both of them couldn't have been older that fifty years of age however their actions and movements spoke of the experience they had, the deep rich history they had lived.

"Pernelle, Nicholas it's always a pleasure" He stood up from the chair he had conjured, took the remaining steps and stood in front of them, it was almost imperceptible but he looked like a child in front of his parents, a surreal look for one Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump and all of that, He kept glancing to the floor not quite meeting his hosts eyes. "I come bearing grave news" He moved his eyes towards the ones from his master and found deep concern in them, his master was already aware.

"I know Brian I felt it last night quite clear, It seems that our time in this adventure has been cut short" He sighed "Let us take a seat and get comfortable there is much we must discuss this evening" Albus went back to his conjured chair in front of the only two piece seat in the living room as the masters of the house took their appointed seats.

"We have come to the understanding that with the alliance of the stone shifting to a more darker nature we must take responsibility for the power and knowledge we intend on leaving behind and fixing this problem before we leave" Pernelle started the conversation with the principal premise of their chat.

"I understand your concerns about what might befallen our society if we keep this setback unchecked" Dumbledore complimented the argument, shifting his gaze upon Nicolas he waited for his master to expand on his wife's premise.

"I must say Brian we find ourselves in quite the pickle, as the stone has been under our care for so many years… if we were to touch it again it would have pretty dire consequences, I believe that the contrary direct magnitude in power surging on it's already changing molecular structure would procure not only an adverse reaction toward me but also it would give all of my experience and knowledge to the new owner, just as if I was giving it to my chosen successor" The dark haired wizard was dead serious while explaining the situation to the Headmaster.

"I think I'm starting to comprehend the magnitude of the situation, and its way worse than I had calculated it would be" The grey haired wizard fell back on his seat sighing.

"The thing is, it already has all of the knowledge stored there by its previous masters along with my own, so he must be already using it to gain power and obtain power through the elixir" The Lord Flamel added then.

"I believe I can shed some insight as to the plans of the new owner" Albus began the tale of the robbery including Harrys dream and explaining to the his understanding on the mater "So you see as a wraith Lord Voldemort is going to have to create a strong body, one that can harbour his soul and power"

"Ah this does help a lot, so he will need some time, perhaps three or four days, he will need enough elixir to create a homunculus with a powerful enough structure and core to support his power" Pernelle added her two cents on the situation "We need to figure out what his first move is going to be, we must separate him from the stone, right now he is weak he will need to be in close proximity to the stone for a while and I'm sure he has just graced the knowledge contained within the complex passageways of the stone" Immediately Albus started running scenarios of what would Tom Riddle would do after obtaining his greatest desire, a new body.

Scene Break

The last day at Hogwarts came and as students left the school the various rituals began, for some of them like Hermione, this was an easy, nostalgic and most memorable moment, the end of her first year, the year in which she made her first friends, where she learned new and interesting stuff even when its acceptable to bend the rules. For some others like Ron this day was pure mayhem, he kept running across the Gryffindor common room and the boy's dormitories searching for his belongings and making sure he didn't leave anything behind. Harry being in a grey area but leaning slightly towards the Hermione spectrum, was making sure his most treasured things were neatly packed and hidden perfectly in his trunk, just as he was done he took the cloak and stuffed it in to the front pocket of the oversized hand me down hoodie he was wearing, he took one last look around his first room in his first home, at least the place he felt at home.

He made his way to the great hall intending on having a last meal at Hogwarts before departing, the end of term feast was the night before, Gryffindor had lost the house cup, coming in second place just behind Slytherin, thanks to some last minute points awarded to them, thankfully they didn't end up in last place still it was not enough, however Harry was content that they didn't end up in last place because his friends and his escapades.

As he got to the great hall he made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat just in front of his bushy haired friend, facing all of the other tables, "Good morning Harry" Hermione greeted him with a smile, so returning the smile to his trusted friend he greeted back.

Hermione was taken aback by the smile Harry had just offered her, it was warm and really nice, and although it was rare she took notice of how few of these real smiles adorned his face. Meanwhile Harry loaded his plate with his favourites and began enjoying his last proper meal in who knows how long, Hermione kept him company while finishing her small breakfast.

As he was eating he glanced at the rest of the tables noticing the different reactions the students had about going home, curiously he glanced at the Slytherin table looking for the Head Ache girl as he started calling her, finally noticing her down the middle of the table sitting with her brown haired friend sandwiched in between two large and pretty loud groups, pretty clever hidden in plain sight, he remembered a bit more of her like seeing her in class but nothing outstanding she always seemed to always fly under the radar preferring a more quite time. Out of his growing curiosity he braved to ask his best female friend.

"Hey Mione, do you happen to know this girl in our year from Slytherin with black hair and blue eyes" Hermione smirked in an instant.

"I happen to know who you are referring to Harry" her smiled broadened further "Why do **you** want to know?" she enunciating more strongly in the "you" part.

"Come on Hermione it's just an innocent question" He pleaded with her "Please don't make a fuss about it, I just happened to notice her the other day" He spoke really quickly making Hermione smirk.

"Her name is Daphne Greengrass, she is tied with me for first place" Hermione related "I think she has higher grades than me in Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and I won over in Transfiguration and Charms, we are tied in Herbology and History of magic" She kept going with these interesting facts about the now named Headache Girl.

"So she is a nerd?" Harry asked making Hermione huff in annoyance

"I have to tell you that we goal oriented people are not nerds, we just happen to like the feeling of accomplishment that comes by being ahead of our work" She stated as a matter of fact, then she added "She's never been mean to me even in the few interactions we have had over the year"

So he was right she wasn't part of the Malfoy clique, she stayed in the background and was pleased to not be noticed, Harry found himself wishing he had that kind of anonymity so he could just blend in, not having people around him judging and watching his every move.

Just then Ron plopped on the seat in front of them pilling food on his plate "Oh man I'm going to miss Hogwarts meals, I mean Mom's cooking is superb but here there is all kinds of variety on food and no one messing with how much you eat" He started digging in his food with vengeance, this was his way of enjoying the last day of term.

After breakfast all students made their way to the carriages for their last trip for some and the first one for the golden trio and year mates, making their way to the Hogwarts Express that was already situated on Hogsmade Train Station, there Harry and friends met Hagrid which exchanged his goodbyes with the trio and gifting Harry with a photo album that would become one of his most treasured possessions.

The train ride was as normal as one can hope, Malfoy came by and tried to act all superior to them, Hermione read, Ron snored and Harry kept on looking through the window, Neville came by for a while to give them all his address just in case they wished to exchange letters with him. Harry thought about Neville and the fact that he was a pretty decent bloke he just couldn't understand why he never came along, it's not like he liked to hang around other people, he mostly spent his afternoons in the greenhouses with professor Sprout helping around.

As said boy was about to leave Harry called out to him "Hey Nev where are you going?" Neville looked completely confused at Harry's statement.

"Yeah Neville you are welcome to stay with us" Hermione continued with his unsaid offer "You could tell us more about your home and family"

Neville flushed at suddenly being the centre of attention "I don't know guys, everyone is aware of how tight and private you three are"

"Nonsense mate, the more the merrier, I mean you are our year mate and our friend, you should stay with us" Ron jumped in and then having an idea he got out his chess set "Maybe you are better than these guys, I could use a challenge" With that both friends started a series of games in which Ron took the victory every time however was feeling a challenge.

Eventually the train started to slow down signalling the arrival at King's Cross station in London, they took their things from above the rack and made their way out of the train. Amongst the multitude of parents welcoming their children for the summer vacation they spotted a contingency of people that was composed of mostly read heads, "Come on mate mum's dying to meet you and so are mum and Ginny" They made their way to Ron's parents who apparently were talking to a grizzeled haired man next to them, he had a peg leg, but what took the most weird title was his face filled with scars so much that had a look as if being carved from wood, then there was his eyes as one seemed normal dark colour the other one was electric blue and bigger and most shockingly it kept spinning around as if it was a googly eyed mean Ent.

Ron made his way towards his family greeting them after a long year away from home Hermione and Harry were properly introduced to Ron's parents as he already knew the ones at school and Ron's little sister. She seemed to not be able to form a complete sentence but she was nice as fast as he could notice. Then the grey haired weird man made himself known to them "Hello there lad the name is Alastor Moody" he said while his eye kept going and going. He explained to him that he was to accompany him to his house just in case something happened.

Thanks to Dumbledore's foresight the Dursley's had a pretty unpleasant surprise and an equally unpleasant ride home. Uncle Vernon seemed on the verge of a stroke and aunt Petunia kept glancing to the passers-by as if somehow everyone was aware of the wizard in their car. As they made their entrance to number four privet drive Alastor took out his wand and began examining the house. Harry's uncle was furious but he knew better than to try and attack one of those freaks, with what they had done to his Dudders last summer he didn't want to risk the integrity and normalcy of his family.

In the end Mr Moody found nothing out of the usual and with a quick goodbye he left the house through the back door throwing an invisibility cloak around him. Unknown to Harry he was not leaving any time he would just be hidden nearby as a guard to the boy at least until someone took over his shift which he wasn't aware when it would be. Dumbledore had only asked this of him as he left quite early again to plan for his next move.

Scene Break

As the night fell for the second time since he stole the stone Quirrell lay asleep in his makeshift bed inside the cave, he had come here straight here after losing the old fool, no one was aware of the existence of this cave, he had concealed it since first claiming it as his many years ago, even before he started his push for power. He was the only one aware of its existence, well him and now the fool that was harbouring his essence, he wouldn't have done it unless he had another choice, and there was no other option the stone had to be removed from the mirror.

The chamber was huge as if the interior of a whole cliff had been hallowed leaving it with thick resistant walls and an enormous chamber which contained a lake, said lake was about half size of the chamber and it had a small island in the middle. Over in the land part it held an aforementioned bed in a corner, close by you could see the remains of the ancient mirror of Erised and the corpse of a little boy, a boy that under the influence of mental magical manipulation had met the requirements to take the stone from the mirror.

The Dark Lord had been pleased, of course Dumbledore would play against his weaknesses, but you don't get to be a the leader of a revolution without getting to know intimately your strengths and weaknesses, so he made a bet by making his host kidnap a child and using said child to get the results he wanted. The happiness that he felt as he held the stone above the body of a mundane child whose body wasn't able to resist the exposure to such powerful energies and died the instant the stone appeared in his pocket. As soon as he touched the stone he felt the energies cursing through his host's body, the energy so condensate that it started to take form around him, his aura became more visible and from the back of the head darkness enveloped everything making a cocoon around Quirrell and Vodemort's wraith.

As soon as his eyes adjusted to the dark Lord Voldemort found himself in his astral projection body, he knew how it looked by now because of his foray in to the mind arts, he was in a vast black nothingness, all that he could see around him was shades of dark and grey, as he was floating in the middle of nothing he felt another presence within this realm, willing his body to turn and face this new presence he came across an ethereal being, it was like purple ether.

"So this is the new master of the stone, I must say I'm not impressed" The voice was coming from the presence, the Dark Lord was not amused at the remark.


	3. Knock Knock

Chapter 3

The HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm just publishing this for fun.

"You shall not speak to Lord Voldemort in that manner, I am the greatest sorcerer alive and could exorcise you in a second" His eyes became bright red as he gathered his magic, preparing it to do his bidding and strike at any moment's notice.

"Ah! Such arrogance, but common for someone so young" The being like ether replied then "I assure you my Lord" he said with a sarcastic tone "That although you may be the strongest magical being walking the earth right now, and that is doubtful, you by no means are the greatest sorcerer to graze the face of this planet". It finished.

"Lies! I am Lord Voldemort and have surpassed all the previous sorcerers and achieved true immortality" The self-styled Dark Lord proclaimed "I have surpassed the mighty Herpo the Foul and I am on my way on conquering life as we know it, to shape it to my image, make the next step in evolution, take the magical world where it belongs"

"I like the way you think young man, let me introduce myself, my name is Jude they used to call me The Heartless, I'm one of the previous masters of the stone and I was chosen as your guide to help you sort through the knowledge that the object known as the sorcerer stone holds within".

"You see, not even with all the knowledge within the stone has anyone been able to pin point the exact time it was created" Suddenly the whole environment shifted and as before there was emptiness all around, now they stood in the middle of two endless rows of book cases on each side, with a red carpet as the ground. In the next moment the purple ether started shifting and compressing until suddenly it took the form of a huge Rottweiler, the shoulders of the animal got up to Voldemort's astral body's navel and had a huge head, it looked ancient and powerful.

The Dark Lord was not afraid, he could feel his power coming back to him the minute he touched the stone and now he was well aware of what he could do with this pooch. The dog coming as no surprise to him spoke with the same voice as the purple mist, it was hoarse and had an edge to it, and spoken almost like a whisper still it retained a normal volume

"This here is all the knowledge within the stone, stored by its previous masters, once the stone changes allegiances the previous master must touch it before dying, storing away their knowledge, as you can see when the relic that stores knowledge also grants the user the means to have perpetual youth as a form of immortality you get the pinnacle of magic creation". The Rottweiler now identified as Jude the Heartless was really content, in all his 1847 years as part of the knowledge of the stone this was the first time he had been elected to be guide through the knowledge of the stone.

The Dark Lord was suddenly lost to the endless possibilities just at his fingertips, he looked to the sides and already could tell all different kind of books that he would love to immerse in, _Sanguis Ritus Potens_ , there were particular large tomes of history revealing centuries of the dark ages and even beyond, it reached all the way to Mesopotamia and that was as far as he could tell he would have to move further down the aisle to check the rest of the collection, _Exponentia Potens Magisterius,_ he could see all the advantages of this amassment of knowledge.

"Dog you must fetch me a way to recreate my body" Lord Voldemort commanded the inferior beast, who in turn just glared at the snake like wiry man in front of him, then sighed and slowly made his way down the aisle. While the dog was away the Dark Lord kept looking through the titles around him, making sure to remember which ones would be useful in the future to further his goals, oh this definitely would give him an edge on Dumbledore and anyone else who dared to oppose him.

As the dog came back three books were following behind him, the dark lord took notice of the ability to wield magic that the mutt demonstrated, pretty sure that the current representation of this predecessor of his was not his real image. As the dog got closer his curiosity peaked and made the question "Were you always a drooling beast?" Lord Voldemort was disrespecting the ancient being with each stroke of his tongue, and just kept alienating one of the previous masters of the stone, he was used to his menial servants that he kept treating him as he would his death eaters.

However mad, the dog was compelled by magic to answer the new master of the stone "When you imprint yourself on the stone after you have already made the succession you leave part of your consciousness in the form of your totem spirit, it may be your animagus form, or your patronus maybe even your family crest". The ancient being offered the information but nothing more, this self-styled Dark Lord was getting on his nerves "Anyway here is the information that you requested" he floated the three books and arranged them in a row in front of Voldemort's eyes.

 _Necromantiae Corporis Resurrectionem_ "This whole book is dedicated to the rituals designed to facilitate the permanent conjuration of living body parts, it goes without saying that it would let you build a body from scratch, designed by you through your magic, it requires a lot of raw material to make this happen"

The magical imprint kept going changing the book from the front to the back and exposing the next one _Comment Récolter Votre Propre Corps_ "This one explains the concept of growing body parts through herbology, it's a really slow process but one filled with the greatest rewards"

"Bah trust the French to make something as important as growing a vessel a menial task" The dark lord scoffed and dismissed the idea of growing himself out from the ground as ridiculous and time consuming, the dog didn't care about the comment enough to make a retort and kept going with the findings he had gathered, moving the last book forward he revealed the title _Transmuting the Elixir_.

"This one here is kind of a must read for proprietors of the Stone it will teach you how to use the Elixir made by the Stone, how to use it to perpetuate living tissue and matter, eventually with enough time it would be possible to grow a whole body" Jude seemed to pause for a second in concentration "I don't believe any previous master of the Stone has been in your situation, however by my estimates it could take from four to seven days in perpetual concentration to achieve your goal"

This method was most appealing to Voldemort, it included starting with the mastery of the Stone and honing his powers, the perfect chance "Tell me more about this method now, I command of you".

"You would need to start pouring your energy through the stone, as it must be only your signature, disposing of your host body would be a requirement" The Rottweiler began explaining the process "As you pour your magic through the Stone the artefact will start generating the elixir, it's important to concentrate on moulding your magic with the intents and purposes described in this tome, thanks to this guidelines the Elixir will transmute in to the body parts as described here in chapter seven so as you mould your new body it will be in the image of your intention".

The Dark Lord could continue seeing the advantages of this method, however he would need time to prepare learning the different effects it could make, besides leaving his hosts body would leave him vulnerable so if anything went wrong there was no going back. However with this kind of knowledge literally stored in his hand there was an opportunity to come back and improve his body.

"So the Roman text, the first one you showed me, you mentioned something about raw material" The book was necromantic in nature, this was a subject in which he exceled at, he had studied necromancy since the summer in between sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, it was what led him to his most powerful secrets, his path to immortality.

"Ah! Yes, yes the necromancers book, it is said that it contains the ancient secrets of old that enable one to preform rituals that delve in to permanent conjuration of living tissue, however as in every ritual this requires sacrifice, hence the raw materials comment" Oh so there was a faster way to come back and then perfect his body.

"What's are the requirements?" The Dark Lord was eager to start with numbers, and if he was right it was going to be the easiest of feats.

"Well the most complete ritual that one can find it's described here in the chapter thirteen" Instantly the book came back to the front and opened in said chapter _Plena Restitutio_ it depicted the runes needed in said ritual along with the chanting requirements. It then went about how the ritual was catalogued with the full balanced rituals and as such one needed the exact same amount of living flesh and tissue and equal requirements had to be met with the magical core, one needed to procure the equivalent in the exact same amount.

The Dark Lord immediately started cracking the arithmancy table and the equivalents, he was already familiar with the equations one needed to convert an inferius body to one of a live magical being, the ratio was one per every thousand, the problem lied in the magical core requirements, he knew even after being a wraith for so long his magical core was extremely potent, besides there was the division of his primal being.

"Perfect" the Dark Lord muttered to himself as he was pursuing the ancient text "Have you ever seen or heard about someone trying to perform this procedure?" He needed to be sure this was the way.

"It is said to be performed in ancient Egypt by Phylacteryes practitioners they often were the courts counsels and the Grand Mages of Anubis, however no one in recent history has ever attempted to grow anything more than appendages" The ancient being declared.

So his predecessors in soul study and mastery had already preformed this procedure, that decided it, we shall use seven thousand inferi bodies from within the lake in this cave, as I don't have a body right now I can design this new one to meet the requirements on the seven thousand inferius corpses, added to the fact that his body will have more physical strength than before it also added the bonus of being atoned for necromantic magics so it would be able to perfectly fit his mangled soul.

With a goal in mind the Dark Lord commanded his temporary host body to a conjured bed and save strength for what was to come, he immersed in to the studies in the ritual, making sure that he got to perfection each and every stroke and incantations. The stone proved useful once again providing him with a bare chamber with only a desk and tons of space in which he was able to practice the drawing of the runes as well as intoning the incantations.

That is how we find Quirinus Quirrell seemingly asleep on a conjured bed while Voldemort's consciousness is practicing inside the stone the necessary steps to generate a new more powerful body. Suddenly the host opens his eyes feeling the directions of his master deep within his consciousness, it was now deeply rooted to his most fundamental self, with almost reluctant robotic like movements he woke up and finally stretching his kinks and knots he got up and began preparing his masters future come back.

He went straight to an unoccupied part of the cave and moving his wand around and in a show of well executed silent transfiguration he made the stone he was standing on and those around him in to a smooth platform perfect for playing host to the ritual.

Lighting up the tip of his wand he started to draw runic chains and layouts in the ground, making sure he got everything according to the book, about halfway through his drawing he started enchanting the final layouts completing the runic circles and binding them in to mathematical perfection and balance.

As he finished the incantations and the binding the runes suddenly light up with purple eldritch energies, charging the room with ancient forces of necromantic nature it suddenly started to pulsate, the Dark Lord knew it was time, so placing himself in his designated place near the lake he started levitating bodies ten by ten, he got them across the runic layout and as soon as he got them to the ground they burned, consummated by the energies of the circle, as he repeated this process in the centre of the layout energies started to emanate from the stone compensating in to simple tissue at first then giving way in to organs and systems.

This process kept going for hours, every time his count got to the thousand corpses a golden hue exuded from the centre circle. Finally after fifteen hours of feeding the runes and completing the requirements for the ritual, binding the conjuration to make it permanent the time came for the body to be tested, everything went exactly as planned so the Dark Lord began the process of leaving a decaying body behind and assuming his new body fit for his immense power.

As the eldritch energies began to recede in to the ground back to other dimension waiting to be summoned again, Quirinus Quirrell suddenly faded to the ground and began burning in black flames. As his master left him, the last thing the former teacher of Hogwarts was aware of was binding pain through his body as it became now unsustainable after leaving a symbiotic correlation like that behind, also the withdrawal from unicorn's blood was taking its toll on his body.

As Quirrell knew no more in the centre of the ritual circle lay the dark lord's newest creation, it held an exact resemblance to his astral body, it was tall and bald with long extremities, and the similarities to an actual snake were uncanny. However this body exuded more power it was fit and seemed agile, its strength was not bulky and definitely not wiry it had the build of an experienced rock climber.

As the dark fire consumed the last remains of his former host the new improved dark lord opened his eyes for the first time. They were big and red, as the cat like pupil shifted as such from thin to wide adjusting his eyesight to perfectly fit his environment. He had two slits for a nose and a thin straight mouth. As he got up and tested his new body and experiment becoming accustomed to it.

This experience was new to Lord Voldemort this power was new to him, he could feel how his being started to blend in with this new vessel, he could feel how his power grew exponentially from being a former wraith to surpassing his previous levels, he was ecstatic with the results he got, as euphoria started to settle inside his new body he began laughing like a mad man.

His enemies would bend at his feet, this new power deserved to be showcased it deserved to be shown to the world, he was sure that even the great Albus Dumbledore would be in deep trouble now, he was more fit than when he was twenty years old, with the experience of leading an almost successful coup, and the greatest magical artefact ever made before granting him perpetual youth to his immortality and the greatest collection of knowledge ever made.

Taking his first steps in his new body he made his way to the pile of ashes that used to be his vehicle and went looking for the wand that had fell in front of Quirrell as soon as he started caching on fire. Testing the allegiance of the wand he found it already atoned to his magical signature, this would do for now, he needed to find the death stick he was already calculating the effects said wand would have combined with his new gains.

Honing his power and first flexing his magical muscle he apparated right out of the cave with the sole intent of finishing the boy-who-lived, prophecy be damned he had been vanquished, perhaps the prophecy had been fulfilled and he had foiled destiny by being immortal. With this new power he was sure no one would stand in his way.

Scene break

As the sun rose on Privet Drive we find our hero on his bed waking up to nightmares of a cave filed with decaying corpses and flashes of bright black purple and white energy, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he got up from his bed in the smallest bedroom of the house, he was confused and somehow it seemed that this dream was just as important as the last one.

Making his way downstairs and just before he began making his preparations for breakfast he made his way out to the back yard and making sure no one was looking he made his way to the corner of the garden just beside the shack "Hello Auror Moody, had a good night?" He called out to thin air.

"Just splendid brat!" came the voice of the retired auror from behind him making him jump "Always stay on your toes kid, it will probably save your life more than once" The mad auror admonished the teenager "Now tell me what could be so important that makes you risk my cover?"

"I know it might seem unimportant to you" The teen began "But I had a dream last night, I need the Headmaster to know about this as it has happened before" The ex-auror gave a knowing look to the teen appraising the information that was being relied to him, as the teen stated it was seemingly unimportant but knowing his good friend as he did he was sure this was information that he would like to have as soon as possible.

"Sure kid I'll be sure to relay your message to Albus as soon as my shift ends, that should be in about an hour" The ex-auror relied the info to the teen "Now of you go inside, you know as well as I do that the guards are stronger on the inside".

Making his way inside he began making breakfast for his family, putting together some eggs and toast sided with bacon and complimented with pancakes he set the table and watched as one by one his bleary eyed relatives made their way to the kitchen taking their places among the table and began eating the breakfast he prepared. Siting himself amongst them and making himself invisible he ate his breakfast.

As they cleared their plates the Dursleys made themselves scarce and moved to their own individual activities, after cleaning the kitchen he made his way to his room to begin with his summer homework and maybe start preparing some additional studies.

Just as he made his way to his bedroom's door he felt it, there was a magical shockwave that shook the house to its foundations it repeated once more and then he heard the malicious amplified voice of the Dark Lord Voldemort himself "KNOCK KNOCK HARRY POTTER!" He screamed with glee "IT'S TIME TO DIE BOY-WHO-LIVED!"

As Harry was making his way up the stairs Lord Voldemort had arrived just in the middle of the street named Privet Drive, just in front of the number four, he could feel it, the wards propelled by something unknown to him, unconditional love, however based on the strength of them there wasn´t much of that inside the house.

In a flash the Dark Lord levelled his wand towards the warded house _Magna maximus impulsum_ he intoned inside his head, willing his magic to ram through his obstacle and tear apart the protections that the boy had. A silver bolt of magic expelled from his wand hitting straight on the invisible shield making it shimmer a translucent white while showing the first signs of strain, making another try at the wards he was rewarded with cracks and the first signs of strain, oh this was so easy, it seemed the boy was uncared for his relatives.

As the Dark Lord was gathering more strength testing the limits of his new powers getting ready to obliterate the wards, our hero made a mad dash going back down the stairs, Harry knew there was big trouble ahead if Voldemort was attacking his house directly, instincts sharpened by years of escaping Dudley and his gang helping him to think lucid in the face of danger, he made his way to his cupboard down the stairs where he knew his only means of defence were stored.

Getting in front of the door to the cupboard he felt as the ambiance magic saturated just outside the house, he made to open the door and just as he was going to step inside the stairs the world exploded. Voldemort finally gathering a descent amount of strength had obliterated the wards making the shattered protection to turn on itself generating a magical explosion that destroyed part of the house including the windows, doors and some chunks of wall.

Harry was thrown down the stairs of his cupboard landing on top of his trunk head first and probably causing him a mild concussion. He was disoriented and filled with pain, not only the physical originated from the hit on his head but also the pain on his scar that had been increasing and now it felt like his head was splitting.

The Dark Lord had waited until the magical reaction settled down and mad his way through the front door of the house, he could feel the boy, he knew where to go to find him, so making his way to the door of the cupboard and peering down the stairs he saw him lying there, his head bleeding from multiple places.

Harry turned around just as the Dark Lord showed his face at the top of the stairs. He was feeling nausea and vertigo from the hit to the head and he knew it was too late to put his cloak on, he had wanted to do it just as he got his wand to make a clean escape, Harry saw the dark lord's eyes glow red for a brief second just as the wand was aimed at him and then he heard the first words he remembered ever hearing " _Avada Kedavra"_ the last thing he saw just before his eyes rolled to the back of his head was a green eerie glow, one that he remembered dreaming about all of his life, then he knew no more.


	4. The Ascension

Chapter 4

The HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm just publishing this for fun.

The dark lord saw the green spell heading towards his opponent, and just as eleven years before he saw the light hitting his opponent and rebounding back to him, the reaction caused by his own spell rebounding with whatever was protecting Harry Potter sent him flying, disarming him from the wand he had acquired from Quirrell and the Philosophers Stone that he was holding on his other hand as means to magnify his magic, both going inside the cupboard under the stairs landing on top of the boy just as the dark lord was pushed backwards sailing through a window landing on the front lawn of the house.

The effects of the spell impacting the boys protections was seen across the dark lord's face, it was an angry shade of red, as it had been burned and the pain was immeasurable, he felt his new body failing him and his magic beginning to sustain the damage done. He took a look at his surroundings and saw the neighbours that had come out after the explosions shook the whole neighbourhood. He needed to collect the stone and wand so he could retreat and find a way to recover from the damage.

He hastily got up and made his way towards the house "You won't succeed Tom" the serene voice of Albus Dumbledore made his way towards his ears.

"The deed is done you old fool!" He said as he made haste towards the house, he was unarmed and his magic was taking a toll at sustaining his body, he got inside the house and quickly made his way down the stairs of the cupboard, there lying was the one 'destined' to defeat him with his stone and his wand lying on top. He quickly grabbed the wand and just as he touched the stone he felt another drain on his magic and was shoved in to the wall by a magic pulse.

"It's too late Tom, please surrender peacefully" The voice of Dumbledore sounded from the top of the stairs just as the grandfatherly image appeared in the door frame.

"Ha! As if you old fool!" He needed to get out of here, he was in no condition to face his old teacher, and it was time to retreat but not without the stone. "Your precious weapon is dead Dumbledore there is nothing you can do to stop me"

"I beg to differ Tom" Dumbledore prepared his wand to stop the dark lord "It seems to me that the one at disadvantage here it's you. I have the higher ground"

And just as the Headmaster fired a spell towards his opponent the Dark Lord vanished in to black smoke leaving no signs of ever being there. Albus Dumbledore made is way down the stairs watching as his student lay on top of his trunk a broken boy. He had the fabled Philosophers Stone on top of him glowing a bright gold.

Scene Break

Harry opened his eyes and shut them after an instant, the light was really bright, and it was everywhere, so opening them bit by bit and squinting a lot he began adjusting his eyes and caught on that he was in a train station but all around him instead of walls there was an intense whiteness that reflected light making everything emit a hue like aura. As he got up and got a good look at his surroundings he found many similarities with King's Cross and to his surprise a train was waiting at the platform.

He got closer to the train hoping to find answers to his current predicament, he got up to the entrance of one of the middle wagons and as he was about to take a step inside the train he heard a vaguely familiar female voice "You don't have to board the train just yet son".

He froze on the spot as he saw two figures materialize in front of him at the entrance of the wagon "Mum" he instantly choked on tears.

"Hello my little one, I've missed you, please before taking another step you must listen to us" his mother told him.

"You are growing in to a fine young man and I couldn't be prouder" His father spoke for the first time "Seeing you fills me with pride, I recognize a great Potter when I see one, your grandma taught me"

"Dad" He was speechless, here they were for the first time in his conscious life, just as he was going to throw himself at them his mother spoke again.

"We are sorry son but as much as we would love to hold you and stay with you forever we can't" Lily Potter had a sad expression on her face that was reflected to perfection on her sweet green eyes.

"Once you are on this train you belong to deaths domains son and you can never go back" his dad continued for his mother seemingly unable to speak. "You see you are being granted a second chance, due to special circumstances you have a choice to come to the other world or to go back to the land of the living".

"You know I want to stay, you know that there are more things appealing to me on this side than on the other one" just as Harry spoke these words Lily let out a sob in that instant and hid her face in James's chest.

"You have so much to live son, your life is only just begun and just as right now you feel you have been dealt a bad hand, it's not going to be like that forever" James Potter encouraged his son. "You have already had a taste of it in Hogwarts and with Ron and Hermione, you have just begun to grow as a wizard and you will be one of the greatest wizards of your age"

Gathering whatever strength she had left Lily turned back to her only son with her eyes red and swollen from crying "You will find love son, you will have family I promise you are already beginning one with your friends"

"What special conditions are the ones that allow me to go back?"

James Potter smirked to his son "Ah take a look at the first window of this carriage"

Harry turned to look just at his side and what he saw left him speechless there in the first compartment lying on a bench gasping for breath was a weaker version of the Voldemort that had attacked his house just before coming here, it seemed sick like it was about to pass out any moment.

He went back to his parents and found them smiling again "So he is dead for real this time?" he asked hopeful.

Lily choked back another sob while James answered "No son, this is just a part of him, there are some of these same parts hidden and they must be destroyed so that bastard can meet his end".

"You can do it son I know it" his mother kept encouraging him "And when the time is right we will be able to talk again I promise".

"You require to go back and become the greatest Potter in history and continue the Peverell legacy in Magical Britain, I know that when you come back here it will be with a fulfilling life filled with happiness and growth" His father finished.

"We must depart now son, but you must know that you are always in our hearts that's why you are never alone" His mother said as she was fading.

"You go take on the world by a storm kid, and please go to Gringotts and ask for Wolfclaw he will help you set up what is necessary, Sirius was supposed to do this but he is otherwise occupied".

Just then the train's whistle blew and his father started to fade too, just as the train started rolling out the station he also felt like being pulled behind his navel a lot alike the tug of a portkey and suddenly he knew no more.

Scene break.

As Harry started to gain consciousness he felt really cosy, he was in a really comfortable bed, feeling the morning rays of sun coming from somewhere and giving him more heat than the ones from the covers, he had a really nice set of thick cotton pyjamas and the sheets where soft and really comfortable.

As he opened his eyes and looked around he found himself in a really nice king sized bed in a room that seemed to be inside of a castle if the white stone walls where anything to go by. The room was nice enough with two bed side tables a desk next to a wall just besides a double sized empty bookcase. There was a great window to his left that was the source of the morning rays, it overlooked a huge tree with really thick and numerous branches that left just enough space for filtered sunlight to reach the room. There were also a small door that seemed to lead to a closet and two more doors leading somewhere else.

He was actually feeling pretty rested and refreshed, like he somehow was liberated from a curse he reached for his glasses and as he put them on he noticed his wand lying beside them and his clothes folded on a chair by the side of the bed.

He started to remember the attack on his house and seeing the Dark Lord, the fear and reaction he had the moment he was attacked, if only he could have more foresight and use the cloak from the start.

He took a deep breath and remembered his encounter with his parents and their kind words, it was time to forget the past and start living, his mistakes were in the past and he would strive every day of his life to become someone that he could look in the mirror and be proud of. It was time to give his best effort in everything and start living.

Just then one of the normal doors the one that was to his right opened allowing the form of his Headmaster to come inside the room, he had midnight blue robes with silver patterns in representations of astral bodies like Saturn or stars or little moons. He was a grandfatherly visage he had his spectacles as always and a serene smile accompanied by his usual twinkling eyes.

"Harry it's so good to see you awake and well" his voice was filled with relief as was his whole mannerism. He stood for a moment appraising the teen and the conjured a soft looking comfortable chair.

"Hello Headmaster" the boy responded with a bright smile, this kept alleviating Albus Dumbledore's fears.

"Well it seems to me Harry that you are a really special boy" the Headmaster begun "You have managed to become the first person to survive two killing curses, although you must act now as if that luck is over" Albus smiled a little bit by the end.

"So my Mother's protection is over?" The teen asked the experienced wizard.

"I believe its potency has diminished although her protection will remain with you forever as in the love of a mother for her child has the potential to become infinite" He wanted to drive his point across, if the boy was to fulfil the prophecy Albus had to guide him through the creative power of love, the infinitely driving force that hid in every corner of the world the one thing that kept everything together.

Harry kept on thinking how his mother had been able to save him twice from certain death and both times had been from the other world, her kind words were still etched to his heart.

"I believe Harry that this is the time where we must discuss quite a bit" Dumbledore leaned over towards Harry "You see I was preventing this conversation for your sake, for your protection, however recent events have made it imperative for you to be aware of them".

Just as Harry was about to interrupt him the Headmaster held his hand up stopping the teen from asking "I think Harry that it's best if you let me explain first" just as he lowered his hand he took a deep breath "About twelve years ago this summer I witnessed a true prophecy"

And so Dumbledore told him the story of how one Sybill Trelawney got her job position at Hogwarts _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ Words that forever would be etched in to his mind.

He was completely dumbfounded, the feeling that had been germinating since his last talk with the great wizard gave its first signs of life and broke the ground, he had no idea how he would be able to achieve it, but he had faced the dark wizard head to head twice before, and he was sure as hell going to be ready the next time they met.

"You see Harry there was another baby that fit the requirements of the prophecy your roommate at Hogwarts one Mister Neville Longbottom, also had parents that were part of the fight against Lord Voldemort and were one of the brightest, they also were powerful aurors in service of the ministry. You see just like your parents when they were paired they made a terrific duo, covering each other's blind spots and weaknesses, this teamwork gave them the edge to go against the Dark Lord himself for a while, by no means to a standstill but just enough to help their allies and themselves escape a tricky situation".

Harry was eager absorbing precious information about his parents and their abilities and how they were able to stand up to evil and survive to see another day "However as my friend Murphy always likes to say 'Anything that can go wrong will go wrong' the prophecy was not a secret from the go, as a spy was there at the Hog's Head, he was caught by my brother the keeper of the inn just at the beginning of Sybill's prediction alas just after I heard the prophecy I called both your parents and Mister Longbottom 's to my office and explained the situation to them, that was the cause they took you both in to hiding for whatever was left of the war".

"Both couples went in to hiding under the Fidelius Charm with a secret keeper of their own choosing, I taught the couple how to cast it and let them perform the procedure by themselves so only they would know who their secret keeper was"

"Wait Fidelius Charm?" Harry asked the pool of wisdom that was sitting by his bed.

"The Fidelius Charm is an action created by taking a location and make it a secret, then storing said secret deep within someone's soul, the person that you trust the most hence the fidelity requirement, as you cast the powerful spell said location will be then hidden from the world from everyone but the secret keeper".

"So how exactly where they found?" Harry couldn't get enough clarity in the situation "I mean where their friend found and tortured or something?" this was getting heavier and heavier.

"I wouldn't know my boy, as I told you before I never learned the identity of their secret keeper. However there are always rumours, you see our father's best friend since his first day at Hogwarts was one Sirius Black" Sirius, his dad had mentioned that name, something about being otherwise occupied "They bonded much like you have with mister Weasley from the first instant until they left Hogwarts's halls, he was your parents obvious choice, however he was not the only one on the group, there were less obvious choices and far better bets".

"On November the first the very next morning that your parents were found death and the Dark Lord was assumed vanquished one Sirius Black was arrested for the murder of one Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles" Dumbledore let this last piece of the puzzle settle in the teens mind for the last strike and instil some critical thinking in his thought process "You see these are all conjectures I cannot point fingers as the information is really scarce but Sirius Black is in Azkaban on charges of treason to the nation and is known as the right hand of Lord Voldemort and is the known betrayer of your parents as he was the obvious choice to be secret keeper".

This mystery had always bothered him however as he took the task of rebuilding after the last war, and focused on investigating more about the lost decades of Tom Riddle's life after Hogwarts, and Sirius always took a back seat in to his thinking, coupled with all of the former there was also a deep sense of betrayal in his heart that made him evade the facts for many years however this was not the moment to focus on this particular case.

As he came back from his musings he noticed that the room went silent so he let it be like that for a few moments, the almost twelve year old kid had been absorbing a lot of sensitive information, but as things were going he had to accelerate everything, he needed the boy to be able to protect himself and this was the perfect fuel for that cold hard determination to protect that needed to grow inside the teen.

After about five minutes he decided that it was time to keep going as more explanations were needed he would have time to cope with all of this, he cleared his throat to call his disciple's attention "As I told you Harry there is much we need to discuss today".

The boy stared at him with owlish eyes obviously surprised that there was even more things too talk about, so taking a deep breath he turned away from the headmaster gathered his thoughts and after a moment or two he turned to face the headmaster again he nodded and steeled himself ready to receive more info.

"Right now Harry I'm afraid that we don't know exactly the state of things, you see Voldemort had the stone for days and we don't know what kind of things he did with it while in possession, thankfully the Stone is out of his reach once again" The old headmaster was telling him things as no adult had before, he was taking his time to explain things and make him see the reason behind his actions and he was very thankful.

"Excuse me sir but who is we?" Harry questioned the old wizard.

"Ah we have been so immersed in our conversation that I forgot to mention key facts about the subject" Dumbledore acknowledged the point Harry was making and turned with a question instead of an answer "where do you think you are Harry?".

Harry wondered for about a second and told the old headmaster his first thought "I suppose this is your home sir?"

Dumbledore smiled at the answer, he found it amusing the way the boy thought of him as the greatest wizard of all time, with every resource at his disposal, the truth however had been that he came from a humble family, he had been the son of farmers "You see Harry I've dedicated my whole life to the academy, and although my expenses are not that high and I have quite a few inventions that still turn profit, the bottom line is that I'm not wealthy enough to afford a home quite like this" He said to the teen "and even if I could it would all go to waste what with spending all my time at Hogwarts and leaving only to attend my other responsibilities" He finished keeping the same amused grin.

"Ok I get it not your home, then I'm at loss sir, where are we?" The teen told the centennial man.

"We are at a place my teacher refers to as _The Ascension,_ meaning a holy place a heaven on earth as he likes to call it" Dumbledore entered in lecture mode once again "You see my teacher Nicolas and his wife have been public figures for centuries, making their living arrangements complicated. When they choose this place in the Labrador Sea it was because it could be completely concealed and it was in a powerful enough place to support wards designed only to function when they are on magical ley lines".

Harry could relate to their conundrum, how could he not, he had only been for a year amongst the magical folk and was already the target for stares and gossip far more than he wanted to be ever, so a magical stronghold in the middle of the ocean for him sounded heavenly.

Right on cue the door opened to reveal a tall woman she had honey blonde hair with deep brown eyes, she was really pretty but what caught his attention the most was the motherly smile on her face she seemed to radiate care, coming close to the bed he addressed Harry "How are you feeling child? Is the bed comfortable enough?"

"Thank you mam everything's all right actually I feel pretty good" He politely answered.

"None of this mam stuff Harry please call me Grandmother or any derivative" She told the lad and sure as hell she saw his surprised look right away.

"W…w…what!?" was the only thing he managed to stutter.

"My eldest daughter married in to the main Potter family line so I will never say how many times great but I sure am your Grandmother" she had a soft smile on her face while revealing the truth to the boy, she took out her wand and conjuring a chair for herself she settled with both men.

"Where were we?" She adressed the amused Headmaster and the dumbfounded teen.


End file.
